New Beginnings
by Angel Heather Evans
Summary: A Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover. Four children were 'killed' by those who were watching them until they gave some people a reason to change. Warning-mentions of child abuse.


_NEW BEGINNINGS_

_Written by Angel Evans_

Prologue: Summer of 1995

Every story has a beginning, a middle and an end. It is always written there that they must have it, but this story...oh this story is the saddest and greatest story to ever be heard.

The Ministry never wanted the fact that there was a secret department. This particular Department was called 'The Department of Experimentation' which there was no Head and the people who worked in there were: Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, Amelia Bones, Croaker, Ludo Bagman, Amos Diggory, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ted Tonks and Gilbert Wimple. They experiment on those who are dying to make them more powerful, super and immortal as well as immune to magic a normal witch or wizard can do.

They all didn't want the Ministers to know as well as Albus Dumbledore.

That all changed in the Summer of 1995, where our story starts...

Cardiff, Wales

They say that the view from the Cardiff Cliffs in Wales that overlooks the clear blue ocean is beautiful, especially at night.

That summer, The Dursley Family of Number 4, Private Drive decided to go there for three weeks in the summer with their niece and nephew. Five year old Harry James Potter and his four year old sister Aurora Lily Potter stared in wonder at the view from the cliffs when Vernon and Petunia Dursley came over and told them off.

"I'll go to my room." Harry murmured as did Aurora. Only Harry left with Petunia because Vernon picked Aurora up and threw her violently towards the ice cold clear blue ocean.

Unknowingly, Auror Amelia Bones was there for a mission with her niece 5 year old Susan and her partner Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody when they all heard a splash.

"Oh my god!" Amelia gasped as she saw a pale figure in the water. Alastor jumped in and swam before diving under and grabbing the small four year old.

When they surfaced, Aurora Lily Potter was dying.

Ottery St., Catchpole

They say that parents are the most kind people on the planet, but the children know otherwise. Take small four year old Ginerva Molly Weasley for example.

She was sitting outside and out of everyone's way. Fifteen year old Bill, thirteen year old Charlie, nine year old Percy, seven year old Twins Fred and George and five year old Ron were playing three on three Quidditch and she was playing by herself with her raggeddy teddy bear and doll when her mother Molly Prewitt Weasley and her father Arthur Weasley ran her over with the car.

They didn't say that Unspeakable Croaker and Ludo Bagman weren't gonna watch what they did. After the Weasley parents moved the car, Ludo and Croaker took the girl.

Ginerva Molly Weasley was dying.

Wiltshire, Sout West England

They say that guardians are suppose to try and take care of their wards...but what if they don't want to because of the blood that runs through their veins wasn't pure enough for them?

Take two five year old boys, Jason Sirius Black and his cousin Logan Abraxas Malfoy were playing tag outside Malfoy Manor while Draco was being taught how to be a true pureblood.

Narcissa Black Malfoy had enough of the small boys. She pulled out a small muggle handgun and turned to the boys.

"I can't handle you both," she said and shot them, each twice. When she put her gun away, a very angry Amos Diggory and Ted Tonks saw what happened and took the boys.

Jason Sirius Black and Logan Abraxas Malfoy were dying.

Ministry of Magic, Department of Experimentation

When the four children were on the metal slab tables, they were given two drops of every single magical and non magical animal blood.

Three days later, all four of them woke up from their different dreams.

Aurora's dream was of her parents and family, Ginny's was of her family, Jason's was of his parents and his mother's family and Logan's was like Jason's and Aurora's.

"Who you?" all of them asked each other.

"Auwowa Potter."

"Ginewva Weasley."

"Jason Black."

"Logan Malfoy." when Amelia Bones and Ted Tonks walked in. Each had smiled at them.

"My name is Amelia and this is Ted."

"Uncle Ted!" the two five year old boys shouted. Ted smiled.

"Hello you two." he then looked at them all very seriously. "I want you to tell me what the last thing you remember is."

Aurora looked at him curiously. "Unnel picked me up and t'ew me into the watew."

Ted nodded and wrote it down.

"I was p'aying wif Miss Gingew dollie and my beaw when I sawed b'ight lights and somet'ing hitted me." Ginny whispered.

He gave a short nod and wrote it down.

"We was p'aying tag 'round a big twee when Auntie said somet'ing and we heard shots going off." Logan said as Jason nodded.

Ted wrote it down and told them, "We have people here that will look after you." that's when six couples walked in. Aurora gulped and hid with Ginny behind Ted. He seemed amused.

"You two, these people are friendly." he said as an eighteen year old came over.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." he whispered. Aurora held onto Ted's pant leg a bit tighter. Another came over and smiled. "He's Emmett and I'm Jasper."

"Auwowa Potter." she whispered. Jasper smiled as a black haired woman came over.

"That woman next to me is Alice. She's my wife." Aurora let go and took Jasper's outstretched hand.

"You won't huwt me?" she asked. He nodded.

"I swear on my death." he told her. Ginny came over and hugged Alice. Emmett looked shocked.

"They go to him, but not to me?" he asked. A friendly woman came over with Jason in her hands smiling. "Jason, this is my son Emmett. He's a vampire just like me, Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."

"Who Edwawd?" Ginny asked. Esme smiled sweetly at the two redheaded girls.

"Yours and Aurora's guardian, if that's okay with you?" she said in a question. The bronze haired boy with topaz eyes walked in and Aurora ran into his arms.

"You be my new daddy?" she asked. He looked at the little girl's wide hazel eyes that were filled with hope and love and he couldn't resist.

"Yours and Ginny-bug's if that's okay?" he said as Ginny was there. She smiled widely.

--

(Before the Cullens appeared-they are at their British House)

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk when a 'knock knock' was heard from the front door. Raising an eyebrow he quickly stood up and walked towards the door.

He was shocked when he opened the door. There were two buddies of his-Algie Croaker and Alastor Moody. Both were very visibly horrified and disgusted.

'What is going on through their minds?' he thought as he looked at Edward-his first son. Edward's eyes were wide and horrified.

"Will you both please sit down on the couch?" he asked. When they did, the whole family appeared.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Esme asked. Carlisle shrugged as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were sitting down on either the couches or the comfy recliners.

"Alastor, Algie...what's wrong?" Carlisle asked the two men. Croaker grimanced.

"Four innocent children were almost killed because of what and who they are-by either their parents and guardians." Moody growled. All seven vampires looked shocked.

"Who were they?" Emmett snarled.

"Aurora Lily Potter, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Jason Sirius Black and Logan Abraxas Malfoy. Here-" Croaker handed them four envelopes with papers dictating everything that happened to them from the time they were born till now.

Edward was trying to restrain his anger but it was impossible. "WHO COULD RUN OVER THEIR OWN DAUGHTER? AND THIS-THAT WALRUS MAN NAMED VERNON! HOW DARE HE THROW SOME ANGELIC FOUR YEAR OLD GIRL INTO THE WATER WHEN SHE CAN'T SWIM? I'LL KILL DURSLEY AND WEASLEY!"

Esme was in tears. "Jason and Logan were shot!" every single member in the Cullen clan were angry and they wanted those four children. Now.

--

That is how the Cullens ended up adoring the four new humans that are staying with them from now on.

-Okay, this is who's the children's guardian:

Rosalie & Emmett: Jason

Edward: Aurora and Ginny

Alice & Jasper: Logan

-the children also get new names

Aurora Lily Potter-Aurora Elizabeth Cullen

Ginerva Molly Weasley-Bianca Esme Cullen

Jason Sirius Black-Jason Emmett Cullen

Logan Abraxas Malfoy-Andrew Jasper Hale


End file.
